


Kasumi Has Dumb Gay Bitch Disease

by Taeters



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Gay Panic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeters/pseuds/Taeters
Summary: Kasumi Nakasu is a very competitive person. She will go to any length to get what she wants, even if it means sabotaging her own friends. She lets nothing get in her way; not Karin's smooth legs, not Emma's soothing voice, not Rina's pretty eyes, not-Wait, shit, no!ORA collection of drabbles in which Kasumi crushes on each of her fellow club members and struggles to hide her gay.
Relationships: Asaka Karin/Nakasu Kasumi, Konoe Kanata/Nakasu Kasumi, Miyashita Ai/Nakasu Kasumi, Nakasu Kasumi/Emma Verde, Nakasu Kasumi/Ousaka Shizuku, Nakasu Kasumi/Protagonist, Nakasu Kasumi/Tennouji Rina, Nakasu Kasumi/Uehara Ayumu, Nakasu Kasumi/Yuki Setsuna
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	Kasumi Has Dumb Gay Bitch Disease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the lestivities commence

There were many benefits to Kasumi practicing her dance moves one-on-one with Karin the day that she did. The first obvious plus was the one-up she got from being able to see the moves that Karin had been practicing and how far along she was. Kasumi could then feed Karin more and more of her delicious, carb-filled bread to slow Karin down so Kasumi could ultimately come out on top.

...The other benefit, which Kasumi would be more reluctant to admit, is that Karin really knew what she was doing. There's a lot of genuine things that Kasumi could learn from Karin about how to act more sexy and sultry, how to up her appeal, how to move with the elegance that Karin had. 

Also, girl hot. Kasumi enjoyed admiring her classmates after a training session. Not for any weird reasons and not for some sort of ulterior motive, but all of her friends were so _pretty_. Karin barely sweats, but after practice, there was always a thin layer of sparkle on her body that made her look magical. Her cheeks would flush a subtle pink and her pupils would be blown wide with adrenaline. She looked even sexier than before, meanwhile Kasumi always looked like just she went for a jog in the rain.

"Hey, Kasukasu, do you have any of your bread rolls today?" Karin asked Kasumi after practice that day, interrupting her thoughts. Kasumi's face spread wide in a grin. Funny how things so often simply fall into place.

"Well, of course! You'll never find Kasu _mi_ without her delicious, famously fluffy bread rolls!" Kasumi cheered. She let the nickname slide for now, but she put an extra emphasis on the 'mi' in her name.

Kasumi reached into a bag on the table in the club room. Karin hyperfocused on Kasumi's movements and Kasumi really couldn't hide her shit-eating grin despite her best efforts. She handed Karin the biggest bun she could and watched as her eyes happily light up, which Kasumi found madly adorable.

No, wait, this is _Karin_. Karin isn't cute, she's sensual and sexy and... and Kasumi just thought her friend was pretty!

" _Mm_ , Kasumin, I feel like these get better each and every time I have them!" Karin complimented after she took her first bite.

 _That's because I bake in more carbs each and every time I make them,_ Kasumi internally snickered, but only cutely smiled on the outside. She ignored the way the use of her nickname made Kasumi's ears burn.

Kasumi closely watched Karin eat her bread. Karin's eyes were closed in bliss and out of fatigue from the tiring practice session as she mindlessly chewed. Her jawline clenched and unclenched as her perfectly sharp chin moved up and down. Her lips were still glossy from her lipstick, and Kasumi couldn't help staring. She put her hand back up to her mouth to take her final bite, showing Kasumi a glimpse into her slick, wet mouth and sleek tongue. Kasumi wanted that tongue in her mo-

"Whatcha lookin' at?" Karin asked, and Kasumi's eyes snapped up to meet Karin's. Karin had opened her eyes to likely catch Kasumi staring at her mouth like an absolute creep, and Kasumi felt her cheeks flush.

"N-Nothing! I just, ah, like watching people eat my food to see their reactions! So, how is it? Just as yummy as always, I presume?" Kasumi nervously stumbled. Great, she's getting sweaty all over again.

Karin only smirked. She swallowed her last bite then, wordlessly, stood up from her seat and began to undress. Kasumi jumped in her seat, suddenly extremely aware. She felt like she needed to look away but couldn't will herself to do so.

Karin gave her a weird look, but it held confidence in it all the same. "What? I'm just getting changed; we do it all the time."

Of course they did. It was completely normal for girls to change in front of each other. Kasumi saw naked girls all the time. Not- Not because of dirty reasons! But because her life was so filled with girls, she saw them changing almost every day. Yet she still couldn't stop sparing glances their way after a nice practice session. She still felt the prickling sensation on her skin when Karin took off her shorts.

Oh, that bitch _knew_ what she was doing. There's no way she would just so casually get up and start _changing,_ unless... maybe she would? It _is_ Karin... Karin was a hard person to understand. She was very easy to underestimate, but could be just as easy to overestimate, too. She often knew more than she was letting on, but sometimes she could be absolutely clueless. Smart... but not too smart. She's confusing.

"Also, I gotta say, you were fantastic today," she told Kasumi as she wiggled her regular pair of shorts on. She spared Kasumi a wink.

Confusing in more ways than one.

"Right!" Kasumi yelped, abruptly standing. "Well, I- I should probably get going now! Uh-" she quickly gathered her things. "Thank you, uh, for the practice! You did a great job today, too. Uh-"

"Kasumin, your clothes-?"

"I'm gonna change at home!"

She made a leave for the exit, but was quickly stopped by Karin as she wrapped her arms around Kasumi's torso in a hug from behind. Kasumi shivered, which Karin almost certainly felt. She could practically see the grin Karin must be wearing now.

"Thanks for practice," she whispered right in Kasumi's ear. Then, to seal the deal, she planted a sweet kiss on Kasumi's burning cheek, which in turn only grew hotter. Kasumi swore she could've melted right then and there in Karin's arms if her fight or flight response had not been acting up.

"BYE, KARIN!" she finally yelled, breaking from Karin's embrace and hastily running from the room.

She chose to fly.

It was only until she made it home that she realized she dropped her all of her stuff and left it back at the club room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The (Sometimes) All-Knowing Karin Asaka


End file.
